What are you up to?
by A nameless booknerd
Summary: The 2nd Titan war is over, And things seem peaceful, well as peaceful as life can be as a demigod but with peace comes well just read, Basically it's a capture the flag game with a bit of "Athena always has a plan" Rated : K Genre: Random


**All characters and stuff goes to Rick Riordan as he owns PJO. Yeah this is my first story so please be kind I'm new to this :D Sorry for all the typos and OOCness. This is after the 2nd Titan war so, yeah enjoy**

* * *

Chirons voice slowly faded into her already misty brain "Funny teams today...All magic items are allowed...Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged...No killing or maiming is allowed...Arm yourselves! Ha! funny teams today! It definitely was funny, all cabins vs Aphrodite, this was going to be a piece cake. Of course that wasn't the full plan, but to the other cabins it was simple-

1. All team together

Aphrodite cabin

3. Gag them so we don't have to hear about there "Precious manicures"

4. Claim the flag

Oh them and there simple minds! The rest of the Athena cabin already knew what she was going to do. Percy had given me the -What are you up to look- but no one else saw. Everyone jogged over to the table arming themselves with swords, shields, armor and anything else a demigod getting ready to kick some butt would need.

The Aphrodite demigods looked so ridiculous trying to put on there armor, She even saw one holding a spear backwards, Idiots.

"Red you all know your positions, once we reach it branch off into two groups , me and Percy will take the flag" She called.

Seaweed brain jogged up to her.

"What are you up to? and don't say nothing I know you to well for that."he smirked.

She jogged a bit faster, getting far away from the group and turned around to make sure they were out of ear shot.

"You don't need to know, but after we've overwhelmed Aphrodite and the others are tieing them up I need you to take the flag. Got it?"

"Sure but next time envolve me in your plans , I don't wana miss any action!" He said in a semi begging voice

"Fine" she managed to laugh out.

They were deep in the wood's now. They crossed the creek into enemy territory. It wouldn't really matter if any of the Aphrodite cabin members tried to attack them, they easily overpower them.

"So what is your plan anyway?" he ventured, but not changing pace

"You'll see" she said cheekily

He sighed and shook his head. He looked like he really did have seaweed in his brain and he was trying to shake it out. They continued running. They reached the flag to see that Ares and Hermes cabin were already there tieing them up.

"LET ME GO!" Drew squealed as Clarsie tied her up.

"Your turn" she said to Percy under her breath

She didn't wait for a reply, and ran into the woods to a familer path which would take her to the cabins. She stood in the middle of the court looking around her at the circle of new and old cabins, trying to decided which would be her first victim.

"Cabin 10 ."she said aloud smirking and picking up her bag of goodies. She walked into the cabin and doubled back groaning from the stench of all the perfume. She walked up to everyone's night stand and emptied the perfumes into a old orange juice bottle then filled the little bottles with sewer water mixed with baby food. It seriously stunk. She was filling the last one when she heard a laugh from behind her. She whipped around and saw seaweed brain with his trouble maker smile on display.

" I told you to take the flag!" she yelled

"What and let you have all the fun, no way, anyway what can I do know that im here"

She sighed, there was obviously no getting rid of him now. "

I've just finished this bottle we can go and do the other cabins now."

So they did. They did something different for each cabin.

In cabin 9 they took one of Hecate's cabins magic square things which turned all the tools into plastic play tools.

Cabin 7 they stole all the arrows and swapped them with on-contact fart explosive arrows.

Cabin 5 they poured all the perfume from the Aphrodite cabin in there beds.

Cabin 15 they put whoopee cushions under all of the beds.

They did every cabin laughing the whole time. They saw smoke coming from the campfire and decided to join and see if there disappearance went unnoticed, and apparently it had. They sang along to the songs rocking back and forth holding hands with her head against his chest smirking the whole time. When Chiron announced that it was time to go to bed, everyone left except them. After the last person was out of ear shot Percy asked

"Should we go back ?"

And that's when we heard the first shrill scream and then allot of laughs and then more screams. She stood up and said quickly

"Nah, I think it would be best for our health to run"

And then they ran into the woods, and took sanctuary in Rachel's cave with Rachel laughing the whole night.

* * *

**How did I do? alright? Stupidly? Please tell me and review bellow if u liked it or hated it, or if you want more :P**


End file.
